C'était juste parfait
by Saraadvg
Summary: Puisque Ron est imparfait, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut et manque de courage pour avouer ses sentiments à Hermione. Puisqu'elle est non moins pusillanime et indécise, Hermione ne sait provoquer son bonheur. Est-ce que la combinaison de leur défauts ne pourraient pas animer une réalité parfaite ?


**Chapitre 1 : "C'était juste parfait** ", écrit le 27/05/2010

Ici, maintenant, dans cette salle de classe vide, en pleine guerre c'était parfait. Quand Ron lâcha sa caisse pleine de venin pour embrasser Hermione, c'était juste parfait, mais étrangement ce n'était pas réel.  
\- Oh non !

Encore un matin où Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre et célèbre assistante du Ministre de la magie : se réveillait… seule. Elle avait une fois de plus rêvé de Ron, s'imaginant des moments où il aurait pu déclarer sa flamme mais où… il ne l'avait pas fait. Quand ils avaient remonté le venin, Harry était là, ils étaient partis se battre, ils avaient vaincu et ils avaient reconstruit un monde de sécurité pour tous les sorciers du monde entier. A chacun de ses instants Hermione avait attendu, en vain.

Lentement elle se leva, les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Elle alla dans la cuisine, attrapa un bol et commença à manger son petit déjeuner devant les informations. Elle alla ensuite se doucher et s'habiller. Un tailleur noir, classique et chic, comme d'habitude. Personne à qui dire au revoir quand elle transplana au Ministère de la magie. Elle se sentait pathétique. Elle rentra dans le hall, ses talons claquaient sur le sol froid, Andy se retourna comme d'habitude.  
\- Alors Hermione toujours pas décidée à laisser les pulsions de ton corps prendre le dessus avec moi ?  
Hermione le dépassa sans le regarder, elle avait peur de la nausée. Andy, le mètre soixante-dix en étant gentille, bedonnant, et ayant pour seule qualité de savoir laver un sol, était tout sauf attirant.  
\- Non sûrement pas.  
Elle rentra vivement dans l'ascenseur espérant ne pas avoir à entendre la suite du discours du jeune « homme ».  
\- Peut-être demain alors ma beauté ! Je serais doux et…  
 _Dommage._  
\- Toujours autant d'adeptes à ce que je vois Granger !  
Elle n'eut même pas le besoin de se retourner, elle savait parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix chaude et traînante.  
\- Bonjour Malefoy. Tu es revenu de ta mission à Glasgow on dirait ?  
Drago sourit.  
\- Effectivement et tu vas avoir l'immense plaisir de pouvoir retravailler avec ton collègue adoré.  
Hermione se retourna et fit face à son ancien « pire ennemi » et nouveau « assistant du ministre » donc collègue. Drago ayant rejoint l'Ordre juste à temps, avait été une aide précieuse. Malgré l'animosité qu'elle avait instinctivement envers lui, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'il était un bon élément. Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé dans une carrière politique et pourtant… il y excellait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Hermione put ainsi éviter de lui répondre. La journée se déroula avec une banalité des plus déconcertantes. Elle enchaîna une conférence sur la protection des géants en Grande-Bretagne, puis un repas avec un ambassadeur russe et deux interviews. Le tout ponctué de répliques cinglantes de Drago, d'encouragement de son patron et d'un bavardage incessant d'une hôtesse d'accueil répondant au doux nom de Lavande. Quand Hermione rentra chez elle, elle était éreintée et étrangement… personne ne l'attendait chez elle.

Elle se préparait à une soirée de déprime totale quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, son cœur criait un seul et unique nom…  
\- Harry !  
 _Déception._  
\- Salut Hermione ! Ca va ? Tu n'a pas l'air très heureuse de me voir.  
La jeune femme tenta de se reprendre.  
\- Mais si bien sûr ! Je suis toujours contente de te voir, mais entre je t'en prie.  
Il entra et Hermione le prit dans ses bras.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
\- Et bien voilà, Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil il était en proie à un début de panique, je suis invité chez les Weasley ce week-end et… toi aussi d'ailleurs, je devais te prévenir… enfin bref j'aimerais faire ma demande à Ginny mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.  
Hermione mit quelques secondes à prendre la pleine mesure de ces informations. _Weasley, donc Ron, demande donc mariage et… Non, non pas ce Weasley !  
Dommage.  
On reprend, Harry et Ginny, demande donc mariage et amour fou_. La jeune femme était dépitée, elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement, toutes ces pensées la menaient vers Ron. Son meilleur ami lui parlait mariage et elle, elle n'arrivait même plus à être cohérente cinq secondes. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne, et vite Harry la dévisageait étrangement.  
\- Hermione tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?  
La jeune femme sursauta et lui fit un sourire rayonnant en le prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Oui, Félicitations Harry c'est génial pour vous deux !  
Harry se mit à rire :  
\- Oui, enfin elle n'a pas encore accepté…  
\- Mais c'est sûr qu'elle le fera, elle est folle de toi depuis 9 ans. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle dise non ?  
\- Je sais mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.  
\- Euh Harry on est jeudi, le week-end c'est dans deux jours, c'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes ?  
Hermione avait repris son air sérieux de Préfète-en-chef de Poudlard, ce qui fit sourire son ami.  
\- En fait je comptais sur toi…  
La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Pour commencer, tu es sûr que tu veux la faire devant toute la famille Weasley ? Tu connais Molly, si Ginny dit oui, on aura droit à un véritable raz de marée.  
Harry sourit espiègle :  
\- Pourquoi « si », tu ne viens pas de me dire que tu étais sûre de sa réponse ?  
\- Ne joue pas sur les mots le Survivant, autrement tu ne vas pas le rester longtemps.  
Finalement sa soirée déprime se transforma en une soirée Conseil-A-Mon-Meilleur-Ami-Pour-Qu'il-Epouse-Ma-Peut-Etre-Future-Belle-Sœur. Entre les soupirs désespérés et les jeux-de-mots assez pathétiques le soir vint vite et quand Harry rentra chez lui, il était plus que temps pour notre héroïne de plonger dans les bras de Morphée pour ne pas être trop fatiguée le lendemain.  
Car c'était une grosse journée qui l'attendait. Son emploi du temps de ministre, dans tous les sens du terme, ne lui laissait pas vraiment le temps de souffler. Mais heureusement, pour se booster, elle avait une idée qui avait germé lentement dans sa tête cette nuit. Depuis que Harry était venu la veille, elle avait réfléchi et surtout rêvé. Ce week-end chez les Weasley, il y aurait forcément Ron. Et au lieu d'attendre désespérément qu'il se déclare, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas elle qui ferait le premier pas ?  
 _Peut-être parce que depuis 9 ans, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, ou peut-être parce qu'elle était bien trop timide._ Elle chassa bien vite ces idées de sa tête et se dit qu'aujourd'hui cela allait changer.  
A présent elle avait 20 ans, elle était une héroïne de guerre, et elle avait combattu vaillamment des Mangemorts aussi bien que des ambassadeurs véreux. _Ce serait juste parfait._

Les deux jours la séparant du week-end passèrent à une vitesse folle. Comme d'habitude elle eut droit aux avances d'Andy et aux éloges de Drago par lui-même. Mais de cela elle s'en souciait peu, elle attendait avec hâte le dimanche.  
Et enfin ce beau jour arriva, il pleuvait, il y avait du vent et un orage se préparait mais Hermione rayonnait.  
Elle se leva de bonne humeur, après avoir répété toute la nuit les paroles qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Elle mangea peu, l'esprit trop perturbé pour cela et s'habilla avec soin. Une robe bleue, simple mais très élégante sans manches et seulement retenue par de minces cordons autour du cou. Elle remerciait mentalement sa conseillère vestimentaire attitrée de l'avoir obligée à acheter cette robe lors du gala annuel des hauts responsables du ministère. Ce jour-là elle était tellement belle qu'elle avait reçu près d'une dizaine d'avances plus ou moins alcoolisés… Mais là n'était pas la question !

13h arriva elle devait y aller. L'angoisse commença à la prendre, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle décida de transplaner au fond du jardin pour avoir le temps de se préparer mentalement. Mais au moment où elle transplana son esprit s'égara : ce n'est pas dans le jardin qu'elle se retrouva mais au beau milieu du salon et par terre. Avant de toucher le sol, la jeune femme avait malheureusement emporté dans son élan un jeune homme ; ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le sol et rouge de honte.  
Tant bien que mal, elle se redressa et constata avec stupeur qui se trouvait sous elle… ni plus ni moins que l'objet de ses fantasmes.  
\- Ron ! Oh je… je suis vraiment…vraiment désolée.  
La pauvre Hermione en bégayait et Ron n'était pas en reste, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Aussi rouge que ses cheveux, il baissa les yeux et murmura un vague « désolé » à peine audible.  
Harry, notre sauveur arriva à point nommé :  
\- Hermione tu es enfin arrivée. Viens il faut que je te parle tout de suite !  
Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait parler de sa demande, il était vraiment paniqué. Décidément se dit Hermione c'est la journée des cœurs affolés !  
Le Survivant l'entraîna plus loin et lui refit pour la troisième fois la demande complète qu'il dirait. Mais au moment où il se pencha pour se mettre à genoux, Hermione le retint.  
\- Tu fais quoi ?  
Harry parut surpris :  
\- Je te demande en mariage !  
Hermione soupira :  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine tu connais déjà la réponse.  
Harry se releva et fit un sourire rayonnant à son amie. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
\- Merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi !  
Mais au moment où ils se détachaient, ils aperçurent Ginny et Ron qui les regardaient perplexes. Ils n'avaient rien manqué de la « demande » de Harry pour Hermione.  
Ginny fut la première à reprendre conscience :  
\- Tu… tu viens de faire quoi Harry ?  
Abasourdie elle partit en courant suivie de son frère qui regardait ses « meilleurs » amis d'un air dégouté avant de se retourner lui aussi.  
D'un seul geste nos deux protagonistes se mirent à courir et crier  
\- Ginny attend, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Je …  
\- Ron ! Ron ! Attends ! Tu as mal compris, c'était juste…  
Hermione réussit à le rattraper mais celui-ci ne voulait pas se retourner. Alors elle le dépassa et se planta bien droite devant lui. Une bourrasque de vent défit sa coiffure, la pluie se mit à tomber, mais Hermione était bien décidée à ne pas bouger.  
\- Attend Ron ! Elle était à bout de souffle, autant par sa course que par l'émotion.  
\- Tu viens d'accepter la demande de Harry ? Je ne vous savez pas si proche.  
Son ton était persiflant et son sourire narquois aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Drago.  
\- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Harry voulait juste…  
\- Il voulait quoi… briser le cœur de ma sœur et le mien au passage ? T'inquiète pas je crois que là il a réussi.  
Il contourna une Hermione bouche-bée et il reprit son chemin. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'une main le retint.  
\- Non, Hermione je ne veux pas t'entendre, tu…  
Hermione se rapprocha de lui, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais une chose était sûre il fallait qu'elle parle maintenant où elle le perdrait à jamais.  
\- Je t'aime.  
Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure, Ron lui-même qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle eut du mal à saisir ces mots et dut lui demander de répéter.  
\- Je t'aime. Harry est venu me voir simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire sa demande à Ginny. Quand vous nous avez vu tout à l'heure il répétait. Il avait tellement le trac qu'il préférait me le dire encore une fois avant de demander la main de ta sœur officiellement.  
Ron n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il semblait perdu. En quelques secondes son monde s'était effondré puis relevé. Il voulait éclaircir quelques points :  
\- « Encore », vous vous voyez souvent en ce moment ?  
Hermione souffla, elle semblait à bout. Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps et tout venait d'être gâché : ses rêves, ses monologues, ses espoirs. Elle semblait vide.  
\- Harry est venu chez moi jeudi. Il avait peur, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.  
Elle se recula, les yeux dans le vague. Elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible pour réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Mais au moment où elle tournait les talons, deux bras la retinrent. Elle se retrouva contre Ron. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme prenne la parole. Il murmura tout doucement, près de son oreille un « désolé ». Puis il se détacha et se retourna pour voir Ginny levant les yeux au ciel devant la gaucherie de son fiancé.  
Sans un mot Ron prit la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna vers la maison. Finalement ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Les jolies phrases remplies de promesses viendraient plus tard, pour l'instant ils se contenteraient de trois petits mots : « Je t'aime » ; et de l'amour qu'ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux de l'autre.  
 _C'était juste parfait._ Hermione trempée, décoiffée mais souriante. Ron, jaloux, maladroit mais heureux. Leur amour n'avait pas besoin de perfection. Il n'était pas imparfait, il était juste une habitude qui se conjugue au présent de vérité générale.


End file.
